One of the advantages offered by elongate (e.g. ribbon-shaped and flexible) lighting modules employing LED light radiation sources is the possibility of cutting said modules to length according to the application and usage needs.
If the module is protected against the penetration of foreign agents (e.g. if it is provided with an IP degree protection), the cut may lead to the presence of an exposed end, which may lose the protection degree against foreign agents, therefore bringing about the undesired penetration of water, condensate, various particles from the outside.
In order to face this problem, the use of end caps has been proposed which are adapted to be applied on the exposed ends, e.g. after applying a sealing material.
Different materials may be used for said end caps, such as various plastic materials, rubbers, silicone materials, resins such as polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA), polycarbonate (PC), etc. For example, a silicone rubber may be employed as a sealing material.
The use of said caps, adapted to be applied after cutting the module to length, may however originate various disadvantages.
A considerable drawback may consist in the final portion of the light radiation emitting area being covered by the end cap, which may originate optical defects in the final application. This drawback may be particularly evident if said solution is used for two lighting modules arranged with mutually facing terminal ends.